Ultimate Surprize
by Mephonix
Summary: Amy Has been heart broken by Sonic, and out of distress she wanders in to the alley ways of Station Square, where she runs into Shadow. She soon comes to find out he's changed and she will soon change with him. For he is a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1: Rise Of the vampire

**Chapter One: The Ultimate Surprise**

A small beam of light came through Amy's window as it hit her eyes making her cover them. It was morning. Amy yawned and stretched as she sat up in the wondered what she'd do today. Well first she was going to get something to turned and put her feet on the floor, which the coldness made her jump.

Amy could hear the music of Cream's dance video as she slowly walked out of her room.

"Good morning Cream." said Amy as she walked into the living room."

"Good morning Amy," said Cream in her high pitched voice. "Chao Chao." said Cheeze.

"Good morning to you too." said Amy as she chuckled.

The pink hedgehog slowly walked into the kitchen and looked around.

Empty like reached up into the cabinet and grabbed a box of fruit loops and a bowl.

"I wonder where Sonic is." She thought to herself as she grabbed the milk and poured everything together, "He's probably at the diner."

The pink hedgehog slowly ate her bowl of cereal. "He's always on the go." She told herself, "I just wished he'd love me like he loves adventure."She slowly sighed as she put the empty bowl in the sink."Well I'm going to see if he's there today. Maybe I'll have luck in making him mine."

Amy slowly walked up stairs into her bedroom and pulled off the white lace night gown and slipped on her red and white dress and her grabbed her Piko-Piko hammer just in now off to the diner.

The diner was about three blocks away from the house. She quickly ran toward it.

Turning the corner she peeked into the window, she was right Sonic was there.

The pink hedgehog walked through the door making the bells on it walked to the left of the diner and in a booth sat Sonic "Her Hero" about to chow down on a plate of fresh chili dogs.

"Yum," said Sonic biting into one.

"Hi-ya Sonic." Called Amy Rose. Sonic jumped and placed his dog on the plate.

"Hi Amy." Said Sonic sighing and propping his elbow on the table.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Amy with her head cocked to the side.

"Look, Amy." Said Sonic, "I'm going to put this as simple and as easy as possible.*pause* GO AWAY!!!"

"But…"

"Hey no buts about it you're aggravating and I'm tired of you following me everywhere," said Sonic, "You need to go hang with someone else apart from me."

Amy's face got red. It's always anger before tears.

"WELL FINE!" screamed Amy, "You've got a lot of guts to say that and I just hope that when you get ready to sleep tonight you can't because I'm keeping you up in your mind. I hope you try to breathe, and you can't because you think of me, and so for your info, maybe you're more of a jerk than I thought."

Sonic's eyes got big. "Whoa" was the only word that came out of his mouth right before Amy grabbed one of his prized chili dogs and chunked it at the diner window watching it splat.

"Amy what did you do that for?" asked Sonic narrow eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the pink hedgehog sarcastically. She then grabbed another and simply smashed it in his face and walked away.

Right before she walked out of the diner she walked to a waitress.

"Mam." Amy said, "I think he needs a napkin."

When waitress looked over at sonic who was now covered in chili she laughed as she pulled out a digital camera from her apron and walked over just stood and watched,"Snap, Snap, Snap" "Hey!" screamed Sonic covering his face. Amy then walked out of the diner laughing.

Then grief hit her.A single tear turned to a million tears. How could this have happened to her?

I mean couldn't he just turn around and see it from her point of it doesn't matter all that jerk loves is chili dogs.

"Yeah, I'd love to see a chili dog return love back, provide for him, and give him a family…"

Amy then wondered where she could park seemed too cheery and had too many memories of her and sonic She could go to the chao garden, Nah! To many memories of her and sonic there kept walking down the side walk.

No I got to go some place that's just dark and not cheery.

There would be no memories alley ways would be perfect.

So Amy turned and started walking between two apartment complexes. She looked around. "Well It's dark," thought Amy to herself as she walked behind the building further.

All of a sudden she heard a scratching noise, which made her jump. "Okay maybe too dark."

Earlier she had forgotten the fact that the dark alley ways where the worse places to be. If you valued your life, that is. She grabbed her Piko-Piko hammer and held it in a defensive position. Stared into the shadows of the alley way harder. Then she saw it.A pair of glowing crimson red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Amy as the eyes kept coming closer.

"It's me Amy." Said a deep dark voice.

"And who may I ask is Me?"

The figure then stepped out. "Shadow?"

"Hi-ya Ames." Said Shadow as he started walking over toward Amy, but stopped as he held his nose.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy who was surprised by this gesture.

"Nothing." The pink hedgehog put down her hammer and sighed.

She looked back at the hedgehog. Wait. Something was different about him.

I mean she had just seen him two weeks ago and he didn't look anything like this.

His quills where longer and blacker, instead of supporting his traditional shoes and gloves, they where spiked, and his ears were also pointer. "Umm… Nice new look." Said Amy.

Shadow looked at himself.

"Um yeah..." he scratched behind his ear, "So like what are you doing out here all alone by yourself. Isn't that faker usually with you or you usually with him?"

"No." replied Amy, "That so called faker is a jerk. He told me he wants me to leave him alone and says I'm just annoying."

"Really?" asked Shadow, "So like what did you do?"

"Well I pulled one of your moves I guess." Said Amy

"What do you mean my moves?"

"What I mean," Amy said, "I got angry and yelled at him and I took the only thing he loved and smashed it in his face."

"No let me guess…" said Shadow looking at Amy, "Chili dogs?"

"Yup." Said Amy, "Then I walked out of the diner and started crying." Amy started shedding tears again.

"It's okay Ames." Said Shadow putting his hands on her shoulders, "We all have problems…"

"And I'm glad I have a friend who understands these problems." Said Amy hugging Shadow.

"Look Ames, speaking of problems I need to talk to you about something."

"About What?" asked Amy looking up at Shadow. And as If on cue it started raining.

"Oh drat." Said Amy, "There's no way I can make it home now."

"It's okay." Said Shadow, "You can come to my apartment. It's just right around the corner."Immediately the two took off, Amy was right behind Shadow.

The dark hedgehog led Amy to a set of metal stairs. "Up there." Said Shadow as he pointed.

Amy clamed up the steps and shadow took out a key and opened the inside Amy realized the apartment was dull and bare. There was a bathroom, a sink, a chair, a twin sized bed,and a small window.

Shadow walked in shaking the water off of him making the droplets fly. Amy giggled as she did the same."Well." Said Shadow, "It's not much, but its home."

Shadow then walked over to the twin sized bed and sat down and patted the sheet wanting Amy to come over. The pink hedgehog sat down slowly while looking at this new Shadow, this darker Shadow.

"Look Amy." Shadow said, "I have a really dark secret and I think you are the only one I can trust at the time…"

Amy started fanning herself."Look Shadow not to be mean I'm burning up. I'm going to open the window."Amy quickly stood up and walked over to the window and opened the latch.

"NO!" screamed Shadow as he went to jump up. Too late.

Amy stood there and let the cold breeze flow through her quills.

"Ah much better." Said Amy, "So what where you telling me."

She looked over at Shadow who looked like he was in immense pain and had his face in his hands.

"Shadow are you ok?" asked Amy walking closer.

Shadow then looked his eyes where hollow as he stared at Amy.

"I hated for this to…. Happen." Said Shadow, "But I just can't control it any longer."

"Shadow what are you talking about?" Then a sinister grin came a crossed his face.

He immediately jumped up with inhuman speed and pinned Amy against the apartment wall.

"Shadow, What the heck are you doing?"

"Amy I'm a vampire." Said Shadow as two sharp teeth protruded from the side of his mouth.

Amy's eyes narrowed in fear.


	2. Chapter 2:Just Like Me

Chapter 2

"Sha... Shadow..." Amy Struggled to say as the dark hedgehog held her against the wall.

"Hmm..." went Shadow while lowering his head to her neck and went to bite her. His teeth lightly pricked her skin.

"You aren't doing this!!!" screamed Amy as she kneed him in his sensitive spot. Bull's eye. He lifted his head as his eyes widened. Shadow then dropped to the ground.

Amy then took this as an advantage to run. She went toward the door, but to her surprise it was locked. The pink hedgehog turned and pressed her back to the door as she watched Shadow slowly got back up."Ugh." moaned Shadow, "this isn't exactly how I planned but..."

Amy backed into the door harder. Shadow then started walking toward Amy.

"Get back!" screamed Amy, "I hit you before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

"No Amy Rose, you are afraid." said the Dark hedgehog as he grabbed the hammer from her hands and chunked it across the room. Amy cowered again as Shadow placed his arm above her shoulder on the wall.

Her hand went for the door handle again. Shadow simply chuckled as he leaned in closer. The he shook his loose arm's glove and a key fell out. Amy reached for it and Shadow jerked away.

"Foolish. Even if I gave you the key you wouldn't be able to get away." "Well try me!" screamed Amy reaching for it again. Shadow then tuned and walked over toward his bed. "No can do Amy. I can't let you go." "But you just said..."

"Forget what I said," screamed Shadow turning toward Amy as he sat on his bed, "You aren't getting the key."

He then hung his head."I'm sorry."

"What? Really?" said Amy walking over toward the dark hedgehog slowly."Yeah. It's just. I'm all new to this and it's really hard for me to control my blood lust."

"Oh." said Amy sitting down on the bed. "I tried to stop. But there was something in me that wanted you, your blood, and now to even think I wanted to kill you. I just couldn't control myself."

"Its okay." said Amy, "I understand. It's like me not being able to control my self in no chasing Sonic, but eventually I was able to stop with a good, but freaky friend."

"Thanks." said Shadow, "I'm glad I have someone to confide in."

"So." said Amy looking toward the door, " Can I go?"

"No" said Shadow blankly.

"What why?" asked Amy jumping up.

"Well, how do I put this." started Shadow, "When I pricked you earlier. I kind of sent a type of venom through your body and..."

"Don't tell me."

" You're going to be like me."

" What? No! How could you."

Amy then Slapped Shadow crossed his face. Shadow never flinched.

"Well Ames, technically it was an accident." said Shadow, "I actually tried to kill you, but you knocked me away."

"So you're saying I could have died."

"Yes Amy, but you're still going to die any way."

"No. I can't. I'm only a teenager. I can die!"

"Age doesn't matter in this game." stated the Hedgehog simply," And besides vampires are what they call the living dead."

"Oh."

"And Ames how about you put it this way, you'll be able to spend eternity with yours truly and you can get revenge on that faker and what he's done to you."

"Well when you put it that way. I mean are a lot nicer than Sonic. Maybe I should show him what happens when he gets on my ultimate bad side."

"Well the process of your transformation should start soon." said Shadow.

"Well what am I to do?" asked Amy.

"You need to sleep." replied Shadow who started folding his bed sheets back.

" Here?"

"Yes here Amy, I can't just let you go home, you might loose control once you wake up and I don't want you hurting that poor rabbit."

"Oh. Okay." said the pink hedgehog slipping off her trademark boots and gloves, "I'm, to tell you the truth, am tired."

"No Amy it's the venom, you need to rest now." said Shadow picking up her boots and gloves. " you won't need these any more. I'll go pick you up some new clothes to fit your soon to be new look."

"Sure. Um do what you must." said Amy as she crawled to the head of the bed then looking down at the sheets."Are these clean?"

"Oh come on Amy. You're about to die and you want to know if the sheets are clean." laughed Shadow, "Yes. I changed them before breakfast."

"Breakfast?" repeated Amy, "I don't even want to know."

Shadow chuckled slightly as he walked over and kissed Amy Rose on her fore head. He then sniffed, "I'm going to miss that scent."

"Huh?" "Go to sleep Amy Rose." said Shadow turning.

"Um. Shadow." started Amy. " What?"

"Come here." "Okay, " said the dark hedgehog kneeling before Amy.

She then leaned over and gently kissed his nose. "To tell you the truth, you are a lot better than sonic." Amy Said, "And I'm ready to spend eternity with you."

Shadow blushed and smiled. Amy nestled herself in between the sheets. "Shadow," yawned Amy who was near passing," I... love... you."

Shadow stared at the pink hedgehog as she drifted off to sleep. He watched as the sheets moved up and down in a breathing pattern.

Every few minutes the breathing slowed until. Finally it stopped. It was over.

Shadow threw the boots and gloves in the trash can before waling out of his apartment door."I love you too Amy rose and we'll kill that faker for the pain he has caused you."


	3. Chapter 3: New Looks and Habits

Chapter 3: New Looks and Habits

Amy opened her eyes and stretched.

" Is it true?" she thought to herself, " Am I really dead?"

" Well," said Shadow who was sitting on the side of the bed, " Looks like someone's up. So how was the nap?"

" It felt like I was dead to the world." Commented Amy as she sat up.

Shadow lightly chuckled.

Amy then turned and put her feet on the floor.

" Well I got a few things for you," said Shadow standing up and walking to the lone dining table in the apartment. He grabbed a bag and handed it to Amy, " There's the bathroom and there's also a full length mirror, if you need it."

" I thought vampires couldn't see their reflection."

"Of all the myths."

"So I guess we can see our selves in mirrors."

"Yes Amy," said Shadow.

Amy turned and walked toward the bathroom. Once in there she shut the door and placed her things on the counter.

She then took a good look at herself. "Wow." Thought Amy, " A lot can happen in a night's rest."

Her quills were now longer and grown out to the middle of her back. Her fur was now twisted in the same fire pattern like Shadows was, and her eyes were no longer a pretty green, they where crimson red. She opened her mouth revealing two sharp teeth pointing out from the top of her mouth. "Wow." thought Amy again. Slowly Amy took off her trademark dress and laid it to the side as she opened the bag revealing it's contents.

First it was a dress. It's main color was black, and it had a few blue highlights running through it. Down the middle it had leather stitching, and at the end of it was a blue ruffle that stopped right above her knees.

Next was a pair of boots that where made of leather and had spikes around the ankles that where made of a silver metal. They went up to about five inches below the dress.

Finally there where some accessories, there was a spike necklace and bracelet set, and a hair piece that was made from a black see through material with silver sequins that looked like stars on them.

She took the hairpiece and pulled her quills back. Amy then took another look in the mirror and stuck her hand out in a pose."Good bye dainty girl, and hello gothic vampire look."

She then turned and opened the door. Shadow whistled at her making her jump." Nice look," said Shadow, "I think I did pretty good."

"Yup." Replied Amy the then held her stomach "Uh oh."

"What?"

"Heh. Heh. I'm kind of hungry," replied the pink hedgehog.

"Well Ames. There's only one thing you can do." said Shadow.

"Yeah," said Amy, "But the thought of killing some one…."

" It's okay." Said Shadow, "You'll get used to it, but we need to find you something. We don't want you starving to death."

"Uh Shadow I'm already dead."

They then laughed a bit before bursting out of the apartment to go find her first meal.


	4. Chapter 4:The Plan

Chapter 4: A Plan

Amy felt like she had lightning shoot through her body. She loved this feeling, this adrenaline rush, it was all so new.

"Ames," Shadow started while stopping on the corner of the alley way.

"What?"

"Okay here's a little info for you." stated the black hedgehog," I've been watching these alley ways for a time now and every evening there is this dude who comes along here picking up women and other females."

"And?"

"Well he should be here at any time. He is your first test."

"Test?" asked Amy, " I just turned into a vampire what makes you think I can take out a human now?"

" Hey you don't need to know anything it will all just come to you." replied Shadow

" What do you mean?"

" Your vampire instincts will come out."

All of a sudden there was the sound of shoes hitting the pavement. "Shh... Here he comes." said Shadow slowly nudging Amy, " You're on."

"But-"

"You'll be fine."

Amy turned the corner to see a young white man with a muscle shirt and baggy jeans on.

"Why hello there." said the man.

"Hi?"

"Well. Well. Why might a very fine young lady like yourself be out in an alley way like this, at nighttime, alone?"

"Do I really have to tell you." Amy asked looking around, "Ya know these lights are too bright, maybe I can show you in the shadows."

"Ooh. I like." stated the man as he followed her into the dark.

Once in the shadows the dark hedgehog stuck the young man on the head with a quick blow, which immediately rendered him immovable.

"Have at him." said Shadow stepping back.

Amy knelt by the now scared young man and picked him up in her arms, "Just like in the Movies." she said right before she felt her teeth grow. She then struck the victims neck.

Oh this was really strange to her. The blood. It tasted like the Salmon Susi that she used to eat at the Chinese restraunts with Cream.

Amy then lifted her head up and looked at the bloody crimson red mess she made. She was full.

"Yeah I'll take it from here." stated Shadow bending down to the nearly dead man, 'You'll get full quick the first few times."

Amy watched as Shadow's eyes narrowed as he struck the man's neck in another spot.

Amy just stood up and watched him drink. Then she realized what she done she was responsible in killing this man. She was a monster.

"This is horrible." stated Amy.

"No it isn't." said Shadow standing up and wiping the excess blood on his arm. He then bent down and grabbed the young man's neck and with a sharp gruesome twist he broke it.

"Yes it is Shadow." grimaced Amy.

"Look Ames, it's not bad because we are not killing these people out of blood lust. We are killing them cause we need the food. With out blood we die."

"Okay, okay, I get the point, but I still think it's horrible." stated Amy, "Look lets just go home."

"Fine with me." stated Shadow giving the body a kick in the side.

Climbing up the stairs Amy turned toward Shadow.

"Look sorry about that, I just freaked out a bit. To tell you the truth it really wasn't that bad."

"Well I guess you'll like who we'll kill next."

"Who?" asked Amy.

"Sonic."

Amy's eyes widened as she stepped in the apartment. "NO! You can't.."

"Oh felling a little regret now are we?" laughed Shadow.

"No it's just..."

"Yes?"

"Alright we can do it, but just let me accept the fact we are gonna kill him." said Amy plopping down on Shadow's bed.

"Okay," said Shadow, "You think, while I'll plan. Alright we need to lure him with his weakness."

"I can answer that." said Amy, " Chili Dogs."

"Yeah. We could buy one, put it on a plate on the side walk and tie a string to it and then when he comes by-"

"Okay, that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard, especially coming from the 'Ultimate Life Form'."

"Oh, shut up I'm just brainstorming and besides you think you can come up with a better plan?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. I know I can." replied Amy, " I can lure him my self to some area, then from there we can deal our damage."

Amy then smiled, "See even though he says he doesn't like me, he hates to see me get kidnapped."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes."

"You do have a point." said Shadow scratching his head.

"Well it's better than tying a chili dog to a string."

Shadow blushes, but then smiles, "Don't forget the fact I'm kidnapping you."

"Oh no." laughed Amy, "I'm scared. Please Mr. Don't hurt me."

Shadow's smile widened as he dashed over toward Amy and stared tickling her.

"Shadow, Shadow, Stop it, Stop it." cried Amy kicking and laughing.

"Why?" He continued tickling her, "This is fun."

"Please."

"Oh alright if you say so." he sat up.

He then kissed the pink hedgehog's cheek.

"Okay now what we need to do is make our idea into a plan, and then our plan into an action." said Amy.

"I'm with you all of the way." said Shadow hugging Amy tightly.


	5. Chapter 5: Eat me Alive

Chapter 5: Eat me Alive

The next day Amy watched as Shadow looked down from his apartment window at the people walking on the street.

"Look at them. They are blind, to the facts, to what lurks in the shadows. They are blinded by their own myths."

"Well Shady, I was blind to the facts earlier myself and see its not that bad." Stated Amy.

Shadow then turned toward her. "It's about noon. Sonic should be there now."

"Oh. Okay." Amy then walked to the door. " I'll see you in a few, and don't forget the plan.

"I won't.' huffed Shadow turning back to the window. He watched Amy walk out onto the side walk and disappear. " Time for me to go now."

He then walked out of the apartment with a piece of paper clutched in his hand with something wrote on it.

Line

Amy saw the diner come into view. She then peeked through the window, she was right, Sonic was there with his usual chili dogs in front of him. Also across from him sat his best friend Tails drinking a cup of coffee.

Amy smiled a bit right before she tapped on the window.

Sonic's head turned and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Uh. Sonic. Is that Amy or are my eyes deceiving me?" asked Tails.

"No Tails that is Amy alright, but she looks different."

Amy then curled her finger wanting Sonic to come outside.

Sonic stood up and started walking, but jumped when all of a sudden Shadow popped up and grabbed Amy.

"You ready?" whispered Shadow.

"As I'll ever be."

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Amy slapping Shadow, "Let me go!"

Shadow then dropped the note and smiled at Sonic right before he zoomed off.

Sonic burst out of the diner "AMY!" screamed Sonic as he went to take off, but his eye caught the note.

He slowly picked it up and read:

_Hi faker. _

_Too bad you weren't fast enough to catch up with me. If you were you would have been able to save your precious Amy, but I'll be nice. Meet me at the Pumkin Hill Cemetary tonight at midnight. Bring no one with you, you hear me. I'll know if you do, and if as so bring one little bug, your Amy will be as good as dead._

_Have Fun,_

_-The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog._

"Sonic." cried Tails, " What does it say?"

"Shadow's got Amy." stated Sonic, "He wants me to meet him at the cemetary tonight and I can't bring anyone with me."

"Oh."

"Well I'm going home to get ready." said Sonic Zooming off.

Line

Amy who was still in Shadow's arms watched as the blue blur flew down the side walk.

She looked up at him and smirked.

"Well we definatly got his attention," said Shadow chuckling slightly

"Well that was the plan."

"Lets head back to the appartment. The first parts done."

Line

**A few hours later:**

Sonic looked at his watch, "11:15, well enough time for me to go to the diner and get a chili dog."

"Sonic." screamed Tails, " How could you eat at a time like this?"

"Tails. Tails. My buddy," said Sonic patting the fox's shoulder, " Remember this is Shadow we are talking about. His main goal in life is to kill me, and I'd rather die full with a warm chili dog than die hungry."

"Well what about Amy?"

"Oh.. yeah.. um.."

"Don't tell me you forgot about her."

Sonic shrugged.

"You did didn't you?"

"Okay you got me there, its just I'm really not looking forward to saving her, because I'll get that mushy wooshy, Oh my hero, and oh my Sonic. It's enough to drive me up the wall."

"Well any way don't you think it's strange that Shadow would kidnap her? I mean isn't Amy friends with him."

"Amy friends with a hot headed faker like him ha!"

"But Sonic."

"No buts about it Tails," said Sonic, " Gosh you make it sound like they are gonna eat me alive."


	6. Chapter 6: The Coward

Chapter 6: The Coward

**At the Graveyard 11:445**

"Alright Shadow I'm ready." Amy put her hands behind her back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the dark hedgehog.

"Yes. I wouldn't be out here if I didn't want to. Now tie them."

Shadow had a small rope and tied her wrists together. He then turned Amy around and kissed her forehead. "Yep a regular damsel in distress you are." said Shadow slightly chuckling, then one of his ears lifted up.

"What is it?" asked Amy.

"He's here. Time for the opening act along with the grand finale, now go."

Amy turned from Shadow and took off running. " Help me!" cried the pink hedgehog running in between the graves. " Help."

Sonic who heard her cries soon found her, "Amy are you alright?" asked the blue hedgehog untying the rope.

" Yeah, but help he's coming and he said hes gonna kill me and you both if you don't face him."

"Is that so?" asked the Blue hedgehog scooping Amy up." Too bad."

"What?"

Sonic then sped off in the opposite direction.

"You coward, aren't you going to go fight him?"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to go fight that faker and miss out on the bye one get two free chili dog special? Ugh-uh Missy." he then looked at Amy while heading toward her house, " And what is up with the new look? You kinda starting to creep me out."

"Uh Sonic I can't belie you!" Amy slapped Sonic across his face.

"What so no my hero's and stuff?" asked Sonic laughing, " Well okay."

He came to an immediate stop in front of Amy's house and set her on the front porch.

"Well see ya!" Sonic then sped off again.

"That idiot. I wound have really enjoyed killing his sorry-"

"Amy is that you?" cried out a high pitched voice behind her.

Amy turned, " Yes Cream."

The rabbit stood there in her night gown with Cheeze asleep in her arms.

"Oh where have you been?" asked the four year old.

"Um just hanging out with some friends why?"

"Because I've missed you so much!" Cream gently hugged Amy, " And Cheeze has missed you too." She poked at the sleeping chao.

"Chao...?" moaned Cheeze.

"Amy's home."

Cheeze's eyes popped open at first with joy, but then the expression changed instantly.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" cried Cheeze nustling back in Cream's arms.

"What is it Cheeze?" asked the rabbit, who was a little worried.

"Chao.. cha..chao chao choa!" cried Cheeze continuously pointing at Amy.

'No Cheeze there is nothing wrong with Amy's eyes." she turned back toward Amy in confusion.

Amy shrugged her shoulders but jumped when something touched her Shoulder.

"Hi Mr. Shadow." said Cream.

Shadow slowly stepped on the porch.

"CHAO!!!" screamed Cheeze in a high pitch as he flew back in the house.

"I just don't understand what's gotten into him lately?"

"Amy we need to go." said Shadow firmly.

"Oh yeah. Um Cream I forgot to mention I'm staying with Shadow now.

'So that's why you dress funny." stated Cream, " Well I've got to go to bed any way."

"Okay, " said Amy, " Good night."

Cream turned and slowly shut the door.

Shadow grabbed Amy's arm, 'Lets go."

" Hey Shadow?"

"What!" growled the black hedgehog.

"I'm sorry."

" For what?!?"

" I didn't know Sonic was gonna do that."

"That fakers just a coward." said Shadow through gritted teeth.

Amy then heard Shadow's stomach growl and hers followed.

" Well, to lighten things up I think we have just encountered fast food." laughed Amy.

Shadow chuckled a bit, " Yeah you're right, except I think hes from KFC."

He put his arm around Amy.

"Hey Shadow I have a question to ask. Why was Cheeze acting like that earlier?"

"Well Amy, see Cheeze is know for having a nearly angelical body. Now when a creature like Cheeze comes in contact with something dark like us it sends like a siren to their brain that drives them nuts. See Cheeze knows what we are, but he doesn't know how to tell Cream.

"So you are saying Cheeze knows we are vampires?"

"Yes Precisely," said Shadow, " Well... shall we go find some breakfast since our dinner ran away?"

"Yes. Lets."


	7. Chapter 7: Flame Struck

Chapter 7: Flame Struck

**The next day:**

"Grrr… Damn him!" screamed Shadow while slamming his fist on the table.

"Shadow calm down baby," said Amy placing her hand on his shoulder, " It's okay."

"Amy, no it isn't" screamed Shadow standing up. "That faker should be dead. He should be nothing but a pile of bones and skin."

"Well don't get so riled up about it Shadow," said Amy, " We'll get him. Don't worry. Some how we will."

"He's such a damn coward."

" Well there is no argument there he'd rather stuff his face with those darn chili dogs at that diner that stand up and face you."

The ebony hedgehog's eyes lit up. " I think you have something Amy."

"I do?"

Shadow sat down back in the chair and leaned it back, " Instead of killing the bastard, we can drive him crazy and I know the first thing we can do."

"Really? What?"

"We blow up the diner, see today the diner closes early because its Sunday." started Shadow, " And from what I heard this diner uses gas stoves…"

"Shadow are you implying that we blow up the diner."

"Yes precisely. Good plan is it not?"

"But how can we come about it? We have no fire power."

"But see Dear Amy that's where this baby comes in." Shadow then reached behind him and pulled out a red chaos emerald.

"Where did you get that?"

"The museum two years ago ya know, when every one thought I was that faker."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Any ways this emerald. Not only has the characteristics of power it also has the element of fire."

"Really I didn't know that." said Amy.

" Well all I have to do is say two words and it causes this gem to burst into a flame that doesn't harm us but will act like a real fire."

" Really?"

" Yes and my plan is. Today about 5 mins before the diner closes. We are going to sneak behind the diner turn the gas level on high and drop this emerald in the small window in the back that never latches right. The when the owner and hopefully Sonic walk out and then BOOM."

" I like that idea, but first what are the two words?"

" Flame Struck."

Instantly the emerald was engulfed in a bright purple and red flames. " See," said Shadow tossing it back and forth between his hands, " Its actually fun to play with here catch."

He tossed it to the pink hedgehog. Who started laughing when the flame started licking up her arms. " This tickles." said Amy as she examined her arms, " How do you get it to stop?"

"Smolder." instantly the flames went away.

" That's cool. I never would expect that I'd be holding fire and not get burned."

" Well, speaking of getting burned lets get ready to burn that faker."

* * *

**About two hours later around noon time:**

"Why Amy left in such a hurry?" thought Shadow to himself as he stared out his window.

Then he saw it. Amy walking down the sidewalk and beside her was a young man.

This guy's hair was black and parted to the side. He supported black pants with a dozen pockets with a silver chain dangling from them.

"Wow! This girl is a keeper, she helps ruin that faker and brings back lunch." Shadow chuckled under his breath as he jumped up from the window.

Amy walked through the door first with a smile. " Hey Shady. He thinks I live alone, but if you want to you can have dibs."

"No Ames you brought him. I'll wait." said Shadow walking toward the bathroom, " I'll have the left overs."

"Okay."

Shadow shut the door as Amy called the young man in.

Shadow listened, " Wow." said the guy, "Nice place."

Amy shut the door, "Well its not much, but it's home."

"I've heard that before." thought Shadow who was sprawled out on the bathroom floor on the other side of the door.

*FLASH BACK*

"How much further Rouge?" asked Shadow stumbling over some rocks."

"Its not far honey." replied the bat, " Just a little further."

Shadow stopped and looked at the sun set over the horizon of the desert.

"Come on slow poke." said Rouge flying around the ebony hedgehog.

"Grrrr. Why in the hell are you dragging me out here? Couldn't you have brought me my chaos emerald? You better have it or I'll kill you."

"Ha that's a likely story."

"You are starting to aggravate me Rouge!" screamed Shadow while still trying to keep up with the white bat.

A few minutes later the two arrived in the mouth of one of the caves.

"Well," stated Rouge, " It's not much but its home."

" I don't give a damn." said the black hedgehog blankly, " Now give me my emerald now."

"Whoah sweetie whats the rush? Can't we talk a bit?"

" Do you really think I want to talk to a ding bat thief? No! I want my emerald now!"

"Oh she'll give it to you alright." said a dark voice.

"What the…"

Then out of the shadow of the cave stepped out some one familiar Mephiles.

"What! How!" cried Shadow, " I thought you were dead!"

"Ha!" laughed Mephiles who was in his crystal form, " Remember, I told you fate is ironic and I'm immortal. You can't kill me."

"Oh Shadow," said Rouge, " I forgot to tell you. I'm a vampire." Rouge showed her teeth.

"Ha! That is funny." said Shadow who looked toward Mephiles that turned into the copy of him.

"No Shadow the Hedgehog, it is true. I turned her into one." said Mephiles walking toward him, " Since I didn't succeed on destroying that blue hedgehog Sonic, I've found a way to turn his own aginst him."

" So you're gonna send little blood suckers like Rouge to stop him Ha! That's original" laughed Shadow.

The onyx hedgehog turned toward Rouge, " Now where's my emerald. I'm not leaving without it."

He held his hand out.

"Fine." said Mephiles, " But first I want you to meet my two newest vampires."

" Oh don't waste my time."

Mephiles turned. " Hey come on out here, come show yourself to Shadow."

The black hedgehog watched as two small ears poked from the cave's entrance. Then the full figure stepped in. Shadow then knew. The two Tails gave it away.

"Tails?"

"Yup." said the fox.

" Okay so you showed me the first whos the second?"

" You."

"What!"

" Tails you know what to do,"

" Alright for the second time in my life I am scared to death." said Shadow stepping back as the fox stepped closer.

Mephiles grabbed Shadow from the back , " Hold still."

The fox never said a word but jumped up and struck Shadows neck with a quick blow. He jerked from the paralyzing pain. " GAH!!!!"

" Your're one of us now."

*END OF FB*

Shadow stood up as a sharp scream filled the air. He opened the bathroom door to find Amy sprawled out on the floor with the young man jerking in her arms.

He watched her drink for a moment, then she lifted her head, " Hungry?" she asked with a crimson ring around her mouth.

"Sure." said Shadow hunching down and biting down on to the man's wrist, he need something to get his mind off the awful truth.


	8. Chapter 8: You tell Me

Chapter 8: You tell me.

"Damn this body is heavy." said Shadow throwing it into the dump.

"Quit complaining Shadow. It's time for us to carry out our plans for the diner."

"Okay." Shadow then grabbed Amy and sped off toward the diner.

* * *

"Tails." Said Sonic, "I'm gonna head toward the diner before it closes."

The blue hedgehog walked out the door, "Okay sonic," said Tails shutting the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes Mephiles." replied Tails turning, "I'm still wondering do you think what Amy and Shadow are gonna to Sonic, will hit him hard."

"Of course." said Mephiles walking toward the kitchen, "So has he figured out what you are yet."

"You have a very good judging tell me." said Tails, "Of course he has not."

"Yeah, I guess it would be difficult for him to tell."

"That's because I didn't change like Amy or Shadow." said Tails, "I'm too young."

"Well does Amy know about you yet?" asked Mephiles opening the fridge and pulled out a package of raw meat and ripped in half.

He tossed Tails a piece.

"I was planning on telling her after the diner exploded," replied Tails, catching the raw meat and biting a chunk out of it.

"Well all I have to say is you are serving me well Tails." said the crystal hedgehog, "But I need you to do me another favor."

Tails bowed, "Whatever it is I will obey. Since you made me realize how much of a jerk Sonic really is to me."

"Good."

"What is it you need?" asked the fox biting into another piece of meat.

"After the diner explodes I need you to meet up with Shadow and Amy Rose, and go to Robotropolis. Find Eggman and kill him."

"I will do as you say, but do you mind I ask why?" asked the fox.

"Not at all, you see one of the main reason Sonic lives is because of Eggman. You might not know it, but all the trouble that man causes is a new adventure for the blue dude. Now with Eggman dead, you know what that will do to him."

"His life will go up in flames just like the diner will."

"And with Eggman dead, no one will need a hero any more." Mephiles smirked as he started walking out of the kitchen, "You have no time to go."

Mephiles then disappeared before Tails' eyes.

"I'm on it." said Tails running out of the house.

* * *

Shadow and Amy watched as Sonic slowly walked out of the diner.

They had already set up every thing like planned earlier. Amy threw the emerald in the window and Shadow had turned up the gas.

The blue hedgehog was talking to the owner as he who had just shut off the last light.

"Ya know Sonic you are my favorite customer." said the owner in a gruff voice.

"Hey its nothing, you got the best chilidogs in town." said Sonic smiling.

"Just listen to him," whispered Shadow, "Babbling on and on."

"Hush it." said Amy, "He won't be babbling for long."

The store owner then got into his car and drove off. Sonic smiled and waved as he started to turn.

Shadow grabbed Amy's arm, "And here we go."

Sonic went to take off but was immediately stopped by the other two hedgehogs.

"Hi faker." called Shadow as Amy laughed a bit.

The cobalt hedgehog stood there wide eyed, "Shadow, and…. Amy?"

"Yeah," said the pink hedgehog, "You got a problem with it?"

"But he kidnapped you!"

"No he didn't and besides you really didn't care." said Amy putting her arm around Shadow.

Sonic's eyes widened even more, "I can't believe you Amy, putting me in danger like…."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Amy, "You tried to avoid the danger at all costs, even when your chili dogs are at stake."

Shadow stepped forward, "And Sonic, since you don't care about any one or any thing, we are going to destroy your most prized possession."

"Oh really?" asked Sonic, "What do you plan on doing Second Rate? You gonna blow up the diner?"

"Precisely." said Shadow and Amy taking a few steps back, "Flamestrung."

* * *

**If you review thank My boyfriend Christopher, because with out him this subition would never be possible.**


	9. Chapter 9: Amy Blew up the Diner!

Chapter 9: "Amy blew up the Diner."

KABOOOMM!!!!!

Sonic, Shadow, and Amy hit the ground as the glass from the diner exploded and shattered. The debris from it flew every where.

Shadow who was covering Amy stood up and laughed at the expression on Sonic's face. Amy stood up and chuckled as Sonic stood up himself astonished.

She then took her high heeled boot and pushed the blue hedgehog back to the ground, but he immediately jumped up again. With his back turned from the fire.

"What the hell has gotten into you Amy?" screamed Sonic, "You blew up the diner!"

"Oh Sonic you don't get it do you?" asked Amy.

"What is there to get?!? You blew up the diner you little witch."

Shadow growled as he struck Sonic a crossed his face. Sonic instantly fell to the ground.

Amy stepped back as Sonic stared into Shadow's eyes which were reflecting the flames of the fire behind the blue hedgehog.

"You bastard!" screamed Shadow, "Don't you ever call her that again, you are already on my good as dead list."

The Onyx hedgehog grabbed Sonic by his throat and lifted him up.

His eyes cut over to Amy, "Should I?"

"No Shadow put him down. We need to let him suffer, from the damage we have already caused."

"Fine." growled Shadow as he dropped Sonic.

"Ugh." Sonic looked up, "Amy…"

"No Sonic, don't Amy me!" You had your chance and you ruined my life." She looked at Shadow, "To some aspect."

"But Amy!"

Then as if on cue again, it started raining, the sizzling sound of the rain hitting the fire filled the air.

"Sonic, Just drop it! I hope you know how I felt. I had loved you ever since I was eight years old. Eight Sonic! You knew it and you never returned that love. I've called your name; just like you are doing now and you just ignored me, pushed me away, and brushed me off your shoulder. It hit me hard."

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder, "You did it this time faker."

"Also Sonic T. Hedgehog. I'm going to be a nice person and return the favor. Now go away and hang out with some one other than me. Better yet. I'll go."

Shadow huffed at Sonic as he turned and put his arm around her they started to leave.

"But Amy. To tell you the truth, I do love you." called Sonic with tears.

Amy stopped, turned and looked at Sonic.

"Well I guess you are going to have to do what I did."

"What's that?"

"GET OVER IT!" Amy jumped on Shadow's back and they took off.

"Where are we going now Shadow?" asked Amy who had her arms around Shadow's neck.

"To see Tails."

"What why?"

"You'll see."

Shadow, a few seconds later, came to a halt in front of another alley way. Amy stared as she watched the fox step out of the shadows.

"Hey Tails." cried Amy jumping off Shadow's back.

"Hey Amy," said Tails looking at her, but then changing his focus on Shadow, "Have you told her yet?"

Shadow simply shook his head.

"Amy whipped her head around toward the dark hedgehog, "Haven't told me what?"

"Ames," said Shadow, "Tails is a vampire too."

Tails lifted his mouth showing his small secluded fangs.

"What? How come I didn't notice it before?"

"It's because I was too young when I was changed," said Tails, "I didn't change like you did. I still have the hunger and strength of a vampire, but visually it isn't noticeable."

"So you've been around Sonic this whole time and he hasn't figured you out?"

"No." said Tails.

"It must be hard."

"You don't know the half of it." said the fox, "I've been so tempted to kill Sonic out of pure hunger."

"Wow."

"Okay Tails you needed to talk to me about something?" asked Shadow.

"Ah yes. Mephiles told me…"

"Mephiles?!?" screamed Amy, "I thought he was dead."

"Nope." said Tails, "He's very much alive. See he's my master, he Shadow's master…"

"But I thought Shadow was…"

"No. No matter who turns you into a vampire you must always obey Mephiles." said the kitsune.

"Why?"

"Hey, Tails maybe we should tell how you got turned into a vampire and then she will understand the situation better." suggested Shadow.

"Okay," said Tails, "But not here."

"How about we go to my apartment?"

"Good Idea Shadow. Cause it wouldn't be a good idea for you two to go to my house because Sonic will probably be there."

The three then dashed off.

* * *

Sonic who was totally crushed and soaked from the falling rain ran back home squalling. He burst through the door.

"Tails!" cried Sonic, "Where are you?"

"He's gone." said a voice.

Sonic peeked around the corner into the kitchen, "Knuckles what the heck are you doing here?"

"Uh idiot I live here." snapped the red echidna who was standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well whatever," said Knuckles, "So what's up?"

"Something bad happened." screamed Sonic who grabbed Knuckles' arm, "Amy blew up the diner!"

"What ha!" laughed Knuckles, "You call that a problem? Amy. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"It's not funny."

"Well I'm sorry Sonic, I have my own problems," said Knuckles, "The other day I bought a beef steak and stuck it in the fridge for supper tonight and I'll be dog gone some one took it."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Tails' Tale

Chapter 10: Tails' Tale

Amy and Shadow plopped down on the lone bed while Tails sat in a small wooden chair.

"Okay Tails I'm listening," said Amy as Shadow put his arm around her.

"Okay about five months ago Sonic, told me he had a feeling that there was another Chaos Emerald in the desert, and of course where there is an emerald there is an Eggman. Well I asked if I could come and he blatantly told me no. He said he thought I could get hurt."

"Bah!" went Amy, "That's Sonic for you."

Tails nodded and continued his story, "Well after he left I started thinking maybe I should follow him just in case. So I flew up above the desert and watched as the blue blur streaked a crossed the dry cracked land. Then that's when I saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Amy.

"One of Eggman's robots waiting behind one of the rocks. I screamed out Sonic's name which instantly came to a halt. He, before I could even explain to him about the robot, started chewing me out. Saying that I should have stayed home instead of going against what he said. Then when I finally started to explain it to him, at the word robot the mechanical thing came and lunged at me. Sonic went to do a spin dash toward it, but the robot smacked me and sent me flying across the desert."

"Owww… that must have hurt."

"Yeah, but anyway on impact I opened my eyes, but instead of seeing Sonic, I saw a hedgehog that looked similar to Shadow and I also saw Rouge."

"You mean Rouge is…" Shadow placed his hand over Amy's mouth.

"Shhh… Let him finish."

"Well after seeing them I closed my eyes, and before passing out I heard, them say something about ultimate weapons. Then I passed out. Now after what felt like a great night's rest, I opened my eyes to find I was on the ground and at my feet stood Rouge and the dark crystalline creature, Mephiles. I felt really funny, and I asked Rouge where I was and what had happened. The bat helped me to my feet and Mephiles told me, what Rouge had done, and what my purpose was."

"And that is?" asked Amy.

"To kill Sonic."

"Wow."

"Well I had explained that there would be no way I could take down Sonic, but he told me I could. The thing was I needed to have a few to help me. So Rouge left and snatched Shadow's emerald, and then later brought him back to the cave promising him he'd receive it back. My first step was to turn Shadow into a vampire. Then it would start a Chain Army. Where one vampire turns only one mortal, immortal and it continues."

Amy turned toward Shadow, "And what happens when you don't?"

"The vampire will die." stated Shadow.

"But Tails did he really turn you?"

"Yes Amy," said Shadow, "Tails was the one who turned me into a vampire, and to tell you the truth, earlier when I turned you it kind of wasn't an accident."

"What do you mean by not an accident?"

"Just like I said. I was ordered to turn you into one of us, and my acting skills pulled it off."

"What?" screamed Amy, "So now does this mean I have to turn someone into a vampire?"

"Yes you do." chimed out another voice.

A pair of emerald green eyes shown as Amy jumped.

"Mephiles?"

"Yes." said Mephiles, "A very interesting tale I must say. It may help her a bit, but is there something you forgot to mention to Shadow and Pinky?"

"Oh. I forgot." said Tails face palming himself.

"What?" asked Shadow and Amy at the same time.

"We've got to go to Robotropolis and kill Eggman."

"Also as a pre payment for all of what you will do for me, I will treat you." said Mephiles, "The blood's all yours. All you three have to do is set everything up and I will cripple him."

Shadow's eyes widened, "Do you realize how much blood that will be?"

"Mephiles," cried Tails, "Thank you have never been this…."

"THE BLOOD!!!" screamed Shadow jumping up and doing a weird happy dance.

"Can it!" yelled Amy pulling him back down toward the bed, "You act like you've never tasted it before."

"Oh sorry. I lost control." said Shadow, "Ummm…"

Mephiles was now laughing, "Now let's go before he does another happy dance.

Immediately the four shot out of Shadow's apartment heading for Robotropolis to have the pleasure of defeating Eggman once and for all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11: A One Way Ticket to Hell

Chapter 11: A ticket to hell

While following Mephiles, the three vampires watched as Robotropolis came into sight. Beams of light where shining and lighting up the Egg Base.

Two robots guarded the city.

"State-your-reason-for-being-here." said one of the Robots.

"I don't have time for you," said Shadow flipping forward and crushing the head of the robot causing sparks to fly.

Mephiles then took out the other with a light beam.

"Lets go." said Mephiles.

As soon as they were inside they took out a few more robots.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Amy.

"Here is the plan." started Mephiles, "Eggman should be conked out in his control room, and that is where we are going to see him. Most likely his two robot servants would probably send him an intruder alarm. Well when we get confronted by him we will tell him that we are against Sonic. Then we tell him to send Sonic a message by Bokkun saying he has captured Tails. Then when the other robots are shooed out, if they are in there. We kill him. Then later Sonic will burst in here and find Eggman dead."

"Well," said Shadow, "Let's quit talking about it and lets start doing."

"Yeah," commented Amy, "I'm getting hungry."

The four then ran toward the center of the Egg Base.

Eggman, who like Mephiles said, was asleep with his feet propped up on the control panel, was immediately awakened from the loud sirens. The big man dressed in red and black fell out of his chair and scrambled to get back up.

Once regaining focus he sat back in his chair and pressed a few buttons, "Alright you bolt brains who and what is it?"

"The main entrance sir" called Deacoe, from a speaker, "It's Shadow, Amy, and Tails sir."

Immediately Eggman pressed another button that showed the camera's in the main hall. He then saw the three like Deacoe said.

"What do you imbeciles want?" asked Eggman, "Do you know how much damage you have caused down there?"

"Shut it Doctor," called Shadow, "We need to talk."

"Why would I want to talk to a traitor like you?"

Shadow never said a word, he just simply held up the Chaos Emerald.

"Oh! Nuff said." said Eggman opening a door in the hallway that lead to where he was.

"We are in," whispered Shadow, toward his shade that was on the floor.

It then took on the shape of Mephiles, "I will follow you still, just don't make it obvious I'm here."

He then turned back.

"Okay." said Shadow leading the way to the control room.

Eggman was standing in front of his monitoring system as the three stepped in. The door then shut behind them, just how they wanted it.

"So it's Shadow, Amy, and Fox."

"It's Tails," said the Fox grumbling.

"Well anyways what is it you need from me?"

"It's simple," said Shadow, "Call your messenger Bokkun to you. Send Sonic a message saying you have Tails and tell him to come here."

"And what will I get from this."

"The emerald of course," said Amy.

"Sounds good to me, but do you mind, why is it that you are turning against Sonic?"

Tails smirked, "Personal reasons."

"Okay." Eggman turned to his panel.

Amy winked at Shadow.

He growled and playfully snapped his teeth at her.

"You are crazy. You know that?"

"Of course, crazy for you." Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"Hey Bokkun buddy! Get here pronto," said Eggman to a small mic.

"You rang?" asked Bokkun in his high voice.

"Yes Bokkun I need you to do me a favor," said Eggman, "I need you to send a message to Sonic for me."

"What type of T.V. Shall I use?"

"Explosive, of course." said Shadow.

"Hey! What's he doing here?" asked the little messenger.

"None of your business," screamed Eggman, "Now Record."

"Beep."

"Hi. Sonic, I have a little surprise for you. If you are wondering where your fox friend is, well I have him."

"Help Sonic!" cried Tails off the side trying to hold his laugher in.

"If you want to see your fox friend again, come to the Egg Base. I will be waiting."

Bokkun pressed the button, "Okay doctor I'm going out with a bang."

"Hey, take your time." yelled Shadow.

"Why should he?" asked Eggman.

"Because wouldn't it be a good idea to have enough time to prepare him coming."

"Good Idea hedgie." said Eggman, "But first my emerald."

"Okay fine." Shadow tossed in to the lug.

"Well I guess we will be leaving." said Amy.

"But first." said Tails, "There is one more thing we need to give you."

"What is that?"

Shadow smirked as he watched his shade creep from under him and form up behind Eggman.

"A one way trip to hell." said Mephiles as he stuck his crystal claws into Eggman's neck, and then dragged them down to his collar bone. This made a paralyzing poison seep into the wound.

"GAH!!!"

"Have at em."

Instantly the three other vampires lunged at the dying man. Their eyes were hollow as the bit him. Amy got the un torn side of the neck while Shadow and Tails each got a wrist.

Mephiles chuckled at the sight as he took his own finger and dipped it in the excess blood flowing from the paralyzed, man, and licked them like barbecue sauce off of his fingers.

A few mins. later, they nearly drank Eggman dry.

"Let's go," said Mephiles, "We need to leave before Sonic gets here."

The three obeyed and pulled away.

Shadow, Tails, and Amy sighed as they walked out of the facility. They were full and happy, and totally ready for a good night's rest.

"Eat your heart out Sonic." called Amy as they left their bases and returned to their respective homes.

Tails returned to the house seeing Knuckles asleep on the couch and Sonic was gone.

Climbing up the stairs, Tails notices small soot out line of Sonic was on the white wall leading to the blue hedgehog's bedroom.

Tails chuckled "He got the message."

The fox then went into his room, shut the door, and went to sleep.

Shadow had Chaos Controlled Amy's bed into his own apartment, where she curled up herself and went to sleep.

Shadow, walked around to his own bed to fall asleep.

Mephiles the dark returned to his cave to devise a new plan to ruin Sonic's life, just incase this one didn't work.

Every thing seemed peaceful except for the fact Sonic was now heading to Robotropolis to save his friend from the unknown at the time, dead Eggman.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE VERY NICE!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: You Saw What We Did

Chapter 12: "You saw what we did."

Sonic huffed heavily as he burst through Robotropolis. He just couldn't believe what all had happened to him that day. First Amy going nuts, and now Tails getting kidnapped by Eggman.

Sonic spin dashed toward the Egg Base while dogging the countless number of robots and finally….

He came to a screeching halt.

"What? The door has been busted out?" Sonic asked himself as he went through the door and followed the hallways.

He turned a corner. All of a sudden a black streak flew past him nearly knocking him over.

"WAHHHH!!!!"

It was Bokkun.

"Whoa buddy, what's the problem," asked Sonic calling Bokkun back.

"Eggman, he's… he's…"

"He's what?"

"WHAHHHH!" cried Bokkun flying off again.

"What is going on here?" Sonic walked toward the control room, where he heard two more voices.

"Oh gracious me!" cried Beacoe, "If he would have installed water pockets, they'd be dry."

"I know," said Deacoe, "He was an awesome, evil, genius, but even if we could cry we'd rust."

"What is going on here?" asked Sonic who couldn't see Eggman's body.

Beacoe stood up, "It's your fault!"

"What fault did I have?" asked Sonic more confused than ever.

"Have you even noticed," cried Deacoe, "Eggman is dead!"

"WHAT?!?"

Sonic rushed over to the body, which was a gruesome sight. The hedgehog instantly tuned away and his stomach got weak.

"Oh my god…."

"Well you see now." cried Beacoe.

"I'm sorry." said Sonic, "I didn't like Eggman, but seeing him like that…."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Deacoe.

"I have an idea!" screamed Bokkun who was at the door with a scowl look on his face, "We carry out Eggman's wishes."

"Oh no. I see where this is going." called Sonic.

"You got that right, buster." growled Bokkun, "Get him."

Sonic stood his ground, "Wait!" he cried, "Don't you metal doofs have some camera in here? Can't you just play back and see who killed Eggman. I will even help get rid of who ever did this for you."

"Sure!" said Deacoe, "Why didn't I think of it?"

"It's because the doctor usually tells us what to think." replied Beacoe.

Deacoe and Sonic walked over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Then on the monitoring screen showed a recording from what had happened earlier: from Shadow and the other's walking in to his death.

Deacoe switched it off, "I thought Mephiles was dead."

"Apparently not!" cried Beacoe.

"Look guys," said Sonic, "The thing at hand I have to worry about it Shadow, Amy, and Tails. Just by looking how they attacked Eggman, it's like they were…"

Sonic and Deacoe looked at each other, "Vampires."

"So that's why they were acting weird and Tails…. Oh no." Sonic's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Asked the three robots at the same time.

"Knuckles! He's at home alone." cried Sonic, "I've got to warn him, look you guys take care of Eggman and I'll take care of the other's."

Sonic then sped out of the place.

* * *

Sonic burst through his house door, "KNUCKLES!!!"

He then noticed Knuckles was a sleep on the couch.

Sonic, not even hesitating grabbed the echidna's shoulders, "Knuckles. Knuckles."

He shook him violently.

"WHAT?!?" screamed Knuckles who threw a punch but Sonic dodged.

"I've got to tell you Tail's is a…"

"I'm a what?" called the fox that stood up at the top of the stair case.

"Umm… Tails is a really good friend."

Knuckles then swung again making contact, "You idiot, you woke me up to tell me that?!?"

"Sorry." said Sonic patting Knuckles on the shoulders.

The echidna rolled back over with his back facing Sonic.

Sonic cut a nervous glance up at Tails and stood up.

"You know don't you?" asked Tails slowly walking down the stairs slowly.

"Umm… Know what?" asked Sonic scratching behind his ears.

"About what I am. What Shadow and Amy are."

"Yeah," said Sonic gulping, "You are a fox and they are hedgehogs."

Tails in an instant and pinned Sonic against the wall.

"You know very well what we are! I can see it in your eyes."

"What if they are shut?"

"Shut up!" screamed Tails striking Sonic across his face, "If you even say or hint to anyone what we are or what we did, you are as good as dead."

"I already feel that way."

Tails then let go of Sonic, "I'm going back to bed."

"Yeah. Um. Okay." said Sonic, "You do that."

Tails walked back up the stairs, "Also, don't even thing of trying to escape, or try to kill me. I'm might be smaller than you, but that doesn't mean I can't find, or counter strike you. You saw what we did to Eggman."

The fox then disappeared into his room and shut the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams Come True

Chapter 13: Dreams Come True.

For some odd reason Shadow couldn't sleep. He had slept maybe two hours but when he woke up, it was impossible for him to shut his eyes again.

The black hedgehog stood up and looked at Amy who was still asleep with a smile on her face.

"Her world must be perfect," thought Shadow to himself, "She reminds me so much of Maria: sweet, gentle, and even in upsetting situations always smiling."

Shadow ran his un gloved hand across her cheek. Amy shifted in the bed a little but then nuzzled back down again, still smiling.

"She's dreaming." said Shadow to himself, "I wonder what she is dreaming about? Maybe I should try that thing Mephiles told me I could do."

He then held his palm above her fore head, "Okay. Here we go."

Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated deep. Then slowly an image came to his mind.

Amy wore a long flowing dress, and strangely in front of her where toys. She was looking down at something in her arms. A baby? No two. Twins.

They looked about one and a half.

A smile came across Shadow's face.

One girl was pink and had a tuft of fur on her chest just like Shadow's and the other a boy who looked like Shadow in all ways.

The two babies were grabbing the toys and fumbling with them in their small hands.

Then another figure walked into the dream, "That's me? This is gonna be good."

"Hey Baby," called Amy standing up and kissing the dream Shadow.

"Daddy!" cried the little girl reaching out toward the black hedgehog.

Shadow picked up the baby pink hedgehog, who imedatily tugged on Shadow's chest fur.

"Oww… go easy Maria." said the dream Shadow hugging his baby closer.

"Ugh! Ugh! Daddy!" called out the other

"Oh hey Razor." said Shadow picking the other up in his other arm.

The little male hedgehog embraced Shadow's neck.

"I wuv you daddy."

"I love you too."

Dream Shadow put the two on the floor which walked away toward the toys in the floor.

Amy walked over and hugged the black hedgehog, "How was your day?"

"I got promoted." said the black hedgehog placing his suitcase down.

"Really?" asked Amy, "That's great."

"Oh I forgot to ask. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Amy smirked, "Of course, six years ago you asked me to marry you."

Shadow then pulled away.

"Wow." thought Shadow as he stood up and walked toward the door, "That has convinced me. I'm gonna make her dream come true."

* * *

A few hours later Amy Rose woke up to find Shadow still asleep in his bed.

"I've got an idea!"

Amy then jumped from her bed onto Shadow.

"Wake up sleepy head!" laughed Amy bouncing on the bed.

Shadow smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning," he said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" asked Amy hanging her feet off the bed.

"Sure." said Shadow, "But, I have a very important question to ask you."

He then sat up.

"What is it?"

Shadow turned onto the floor and got down on one knee. Amy's eyes widened.

"I know it might be early, but I've been thinking that the best way for me to live for eternity, is to spend it with you and last night I couldn't stand not waiting another day. Even when I was mortal, I loved you. I kept it a secret Amy, but now it's not a secret anymore. I love you will all of my heart."

He then pulled out a velvet covered box. Amy gasped as he opened it revealing a gorgeous gold ring with a heart shaped diamond embedded on the top.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Amy as she tackled Shadow on the floor in a hug.

Shadow then smiled as he grabbed her and placed the ring on her ring finger.

"Shadow." said Amy looking at the ring, "This might seem strange to you, but I had a dream last night and in it I was talking to you about it was our anniversary from after you engaging me."

"So technically you are telling me your dreams came true?" asked Shadow lifting an eye brow.

"Yes Exactly."

Amy then hugged Shadow again and kissed him on the lips.

"I don't even want breakfast anymore, I just want to spend the whole day together by ourselves." said Amy.

"Well first lets spend it getting breakfast," said Shadow standing up, "Then I promise, we will spend all day together."

"Oh Shadow. I love you."

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14: One of Us

Chapter 14: One of Us

**Across town in a small coffee shop:**

Shadow and Amy just walked away. Sonic had a blank stare on his face.

"They are getting married?!?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well you heard them didn't you?" asked Tails, "I'm actually surprised myself, but even though I'm a vampire myself it doesn't mean I can change their actions."

"Well whatever," said Sonic, "Even if I wanted to say anything about it I can't, since my best friend turned into a vampire and threatned to bite my neck if I make a sudden move."

Sonic scratched be hind his ear.

Tails chuckled as he took another sip of coffee.

"Hey I thought vampires couldn't drink or eat nothing but blood." asked Sonic.

"We can't live on nothing but blood, but we can stand other foods, how do you think I have kept myself from being recognized?"

"Okay. That's all I needed to know, I'm still wondering what I did to make you hate me so much."

"You have to look into that yourself," said Tails, "To some aspect you are a good friend. That's probably the only reason I haven't killed you yet. Now if it was up to Shadow and Amy you'd be dead by now."

"Well there. It goes to show that there is a little bit of the old Tails still in there and besides why are you even teaming up with Shadow anyway?" asked Sonic, " I mean think about it, remember the time he beat you up when you tried to save Cosmo on that ship. He didn't care what happened to you. Even if you died, it wouldn't have phased him."

"Well you do have a point."

"And from what I heard, you were devastated when Mephiles the Dark killed me three years ago."

"Well speaking of Mephiles. He's sorta our master."

Sonic then leaned in toward the table, "Really? And let me guess he sent you to try to kill me again?"

"That's about it."

"Well, you know about Mephiles's history, and don't you think it would do you well to turn his own wepons aginst him?"

"Yeah. Actually I have been thinking about that myself Sonic. I mean Mephiles is really manipulating and before he used the hate of others to his advantage. May be we could… Rebel?"

Sonic leaned back, "There we go. Now we are making headway." he sighed, "I am really craving a chili dog, but I can't have one, because some blood sucking feinds blew it up."

Tails laughed.

"Feinds? I like that," said the fox laying a tip on the table, "Lets go Sonic, I think you finally got a good idea."

"What getting a chili dog?"

"No idiot, rebelling aginst Mephiles."

Line

Amy and Shadow were walking together through the Mystic Ruins hand in hand. It seemed for the moment the two where forgetting that they were vampires.

"For the wedding I want my dress to be black with…"

"Amy. I think we should go tradional. Cause I've always dreamed you inn a beautiful white silken dress. I belive that would be perfect."

"Well I guess," said Amy, "I just though you'd like something dark and eerie."

"No, I want it bright and cheery and besides, when Maria was still alive she told me that each color of dress means a different thing. White means you're pure, yellow means you have been married before, and lets just say black it the worse you can go."

"Oh well. Why are we talking about the stupid dress lets talk about other things like…"

"A family?" asked Shadow.

The pink hedgehog turned toward Shadow as her eyes narrowed.

"Um. This early?"

"Well why not now?"

"But we're not even married yet."

Shadow quickly grabbed Amy's wrists and brought her close to his face.

"But soon we will be, and besides I mean wouldn't you love to imagine the sound of little feet running into our room yelling Mommy and Daddy."

Amy smiled, "Yeah, well maybe someday, but lets get married first."

" I would have never thought of that," laughed Shadow kissing Amy and walking again.

Line

**About an hour later:**

"Shadow! Amy!"

The two were now sitting at the base of an old oak tree looked up.

"Finnally we found you two." said Sonic who was standing infront of the two love birds.

"What do you want?" asked Amy standing up with Shadow. The two brushed the dirt out of their fur.

"Tails and I need to talk to you two."

The fox then motioned Shadow to come over to him. He then whispered something in his ear.

"Uh Tails we don't need to whisper I already know the plan." said Sonic.

Tails and Shadow shot an unwanted glance at the blue hedgehog.

"Okay. I'll hush."

"You better," screamed Amy baring her teeth, "I might just have to bite your neck."

Tails and Shadow continued whispering to each other.

"Really?" I never thought of it that way before." said Shadow, "But do you think it will work?"

"Yes." said Tails, "Hopefully."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Amy.

"Come here and I will tell you." replied Shadow.

Shadow then started whispering in Amy's ear.

The pink hedgehog then looked toward Sonic, "Are you crazy?!? That will never work."

"But you have to do it, unless you want me to." said the black hedgehog.

"Okay," said Sonic, "Something is not right, what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough faker," said Shadow.

"Faker? HA! Even the dead can be ridiculous."

"Oh I ought to bite your head off just for that!" screamed Shadow who was being held back by Amy.

"Oh I don't doubt you do," said Sonic taking a step back.

"When are we gonna start the plan?" asked Tails.

"Well we could start now," said Shadow, "But it's up to Amy."

"Lets just get it over with." said the pink hedgehog.

"Get what over with?" asked Sonic.

Amy started walking toward the blue hedgehog, "I just hope it works."

"Um… Hope what works?"

Amy quickly zoomed and pinned Sonic aginst a tree, "Turning you into one of us."

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wait, no! This wasn't part of the plan, Tails!" screamed Sonic who was now shaking as he stared into Amy's hollow red eyes.

"Well sorry, It now is." said the kitsune.

Amy smirked at bit as she whispered into his ear, "It won't hurt a bit."

She slowly ran her finger down the blue hedgehog's neck, who was now in tears.

Then with out warning she bit into his neck, causing him to let out a petrifying scream.

She realeased the vemom into his veins, but when she pulled away she realized he was already passed out, from fear.


	15. Chapter 15: I can't Belive this

Chapter 15: I can't Believe it.

"Uh, can passing out account for sleeping?" asked Amy who laid Sonic's limp body on the ground.

"I think so," replied Tails.

"Well lets get him back to your house, for he can begin his transformation." said Shadow.

"I still don't think this will work," said Amy crossing her arms.

Shadow put his arm around her, "Look what better way to rebel against Mephiles, than to turn his own hate for something against him?"

"Okay. I get it, but I know for a fact that he is going to be freaked out once he sees he's a vampire."

"Well lets go." he held out his emerald, "Chaos Control!!!"

Immediately the four were engulfed in a bright red light, and immediately disappeared to Sonic house.

Once there they placed him in his bed, they took off his gloves and shoes. Shadow handed Amy the wallet he carried with him, "You know what to do."

"Got it!" Amy then ran out the door to buy Sonic's new clothes and shoes. He was going to need them.

* * *

Sonic's eyes shot open as he sat up.

"Night time already? And how did I get here? Let see I was in the forest with Tails and the others. After that… blank."

Sonic turned and put his feet on the floor, he winced at the immense pain coming from his neck, "I must have slept wrong."

Sonic then looked around, "Where's my gloves and shoes?"

"Looks like you're up." said a voice.

"Tail's whats going on?"

"I think you need a mirror to figure that out."

The blue hedgehog then stood up and walked toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. He flipped on the light and looked in the mirror.

"AHHH!!!" screamed Sonic, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M A FREAKING VAMPIRE!!! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!!"

Tails who was laughing, "Surprise."

Sonic stared at himself, "My quills!" he screamed, " It looks like someone threw me in a blender!"

"Now I guess you see why Amy and Shadow look different."

Sonic examined everything from his crimson eyes to his flamed patterned skin fur. "I can believe this."

"So did the faker freak?" asked Shadow who was walking up the set of stairs.

"Grrrr…" growled Sonic, but then smiling, "I just realized there is an advantage to this."

"What's that?" asked Tails.

"Shadow and I are now the same."

Sonic then burst out of the bathroom door and lunged at Shadow who hit the ground unexpectedly.

"Stay away from him," yelled Amy as she smacked Sonic in the head with her hammer.

"Oww!"

Shadow growled as he stood back up, "Now I'm regretting us ever turning him into one of us."

"Me too." commented Amy.

"Look we need to get along," said Tails, "If we are to defeat Mephiles then we need to ignore our differences."

"Fine," said Sonic, " but first I need my shoes and gloves."

* * *

Mephiles was walking back and forth in his cave while staring at a young mystery lady.

"You'd think they'd learn not to mess with me from the first time." said the crystal hedgehog.

"Well," said the unknown figure with a demonic Chao flying around her, "It's too bad they haven't figured me out yet."

"Yes," said Mephiles, "If they only knew. Too bad they are too blind to see it."

"It's a really good thing I was in that experiment with you about 4,000 years ago." said the unknown creature, "It was really helpful to me. I can change my age just like, you can conjure magic and turn into your crystal shadow form."

"And that's what I like about you." said Mephiles walking over toward the figure and putting his arm around her, "My loving wife."

The figure smiled.

Rouge then flew in.

"Hi-ya!" she said, "I've got some juicy news for you."

"What is it Rouge?"

"Well it so happens that I was flying over the Mystic Ruins and I over heard a few things from your other vamps."

"What did they say?" asked Mephiles.

"They are going to rebel."

"Oh really?"

"And better yet they turned Sonic into one of us."

"Oh this is Wonderful," said Mephiles smiling.

He then turned to his companion, "It's time for our plan."

"Really?"

"Yes, my dear," he turned to the bat, "Rouge I want you to go with her."

"Why do I have to go with her?" asked Rouge placing her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to." replied the woman.

All off a sudden the figure shrank about down about waist high on Rouge. The Chao flew over to Mephiles who was instantly changed into a blue chao.

"I'm going to see them myself," said the figure in a high pitched voice, "Because Cheeze is going to want to see Amy."

The figure laughed.

"Chao, Chao."

* * *

UH OH. THis isn't good.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16: Evil Innocence

Chapter 16: Evil Innocence.

"What if Mephiles finds out about us wanting to rebel?" asked Amy.

"He won't," said Tail, "We'll at least I hope he doesn't."

"POP!"

"Owww!!!" screamed Sonic, "Hey Sto…"

"POP!"

"Dude quit it! OWWW!!!"

"POP!"

"Hey hold still you idiot." screamed Shadow, "You sqirm too much!"

"POP!!"

"OWWW!!!"

"Do you think it was a good idea to asked Shadow to pierce Sonic's ears?"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Sonic then burst out of the bathroom rubbing his ears that had three piercings down each side with gold rings. His shoes looked like like his old one's except they had spikes on the bottom. His gloves were black and he had spiked bracelets around his wrists.

He looked down at himself.

"I look good, I guess, but damn that hurt."

"Who cares about your looks faker?" asked Shadow walking over toward Amy, as he chunked the piercing gun at Sonic, who immediately dodged it.

"Guys, just calm down," said Tails.

"After we defeat Mephiles you're next," said Shadow pointing at Sonic.

"Puh-leeze! Get over yourself."

Shadow growled deeply, "You just wait."

"I guess I'll have to." said Sonic, "I wouldn't want you Ultimately loosing it."

"Why you!!!" Shadow then lunged at Sonic.

Amy jumped and stopped him in his tracks, "Come on Shadow," she said holding her palm against his chest , "There is no need to argue."

"Oh Amy," said Shadow through gritted teeth, "I don't want to argue with him I just want to rip his head off. What more can I ask?"

"You could ask to put some duct tape over your trap." sneered Sonic.

Shadow pushed Amy out of the way, "That's it. I'm tired of you!"

The black hedgehog then jumped at Sonic who was caught mid air. Shadow kicked the cobalt hedgehog to the floor and punched him dead in the face.

"Hey Guys." called Tails.

"Stay out of this!!!" screamed the two hedgehog's at the same time.

Sonic, in a flash, kicked Shadow so hard it sent him flying upwards and slammed him into the ceiling.

"You guys stop it!" screamed Amy knocking them both in the head with her hammer, "If you two buffoons didn't notice Cream is here."

"Oh I didn't mean to come here will out telling you Miss Amy." said Cream standing at the bottom of the steps with Cheese in her arms, "But I was scared. Some Weird guy came to the house and said he wanted to see you. Strangely enough he looked like Mr. Shadow. Only his colors were very funny."

"Mephiles?" asked Tails.

"Who's that? " asked Cream, "It that who that scary guy was?"

"Don't worry Cream." said Amy, "Nothing will hurt you."

"That's because you'll protect me right?"

"Of course Cream." said Sonic.

Cream just smirked.

The four climbed down the steps and went into the kitchen.

"Why would Mephiles go to Cream instead of us?" asked Sonic.

"It's probably he didn't want to see your ugly face." said Shadow.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Shut it you two." said Amy, "You are starting to be rediculos."

"Sorry," said Shadow folding his ears.

"I really don't know myself." said Tails.

"Cream what kind of juice you want?"

"Apple please."

Amy poured Cream a freash glass of apple juice and set it in front of her. Cream grabbed it and ran into the living room.

"Well Tail's it does strike me odd that he would tell Cream." said Amy taking a seat beside Shadow.

"Yeah she's only four." commented Shadow.

"Do you think he know about our plan?" asked Tail.

"I don't know that," said Sonic, "But what I do know is someone needs to help me with this vampire thing. I'm starving."

Every body then looked toward Shadow.

"Uh-uh." said Shadow shaking his head, "You can forget it."

"Shadow," started Amy, "Put aside your differences and help him."

"Fine!" said Shadow crossing his arms, "I'll do it."

"I don't want him to show me." commented Sonic.

"Well get over it faker, before I go piercing happy again and pierce your mouth shut."

"Whatever."

The two then burst out the door.

"I just don't understand what is up with those two." commented Amy, "Well I'm gonna go check on Cream."

The pink hedgehog walked into the living room. Cream was sitting in a chair fumbling with something metal in her hand.

"Hey Cream what's that?" asked Amy.

"No one ever expected it." started Cream.

"Expected what?"

Cream turned toward Amy, "Expected what people thought I was and what I really am."

The rabbit tossed the metal object in the air and caught it.

Amy's eyes narrowed, "Cream… Is that a bomb?"

"Sorta."

"Cream, please give it to me."

"Oh I'm gonna give it to you alright," screamed Cream jumping up, "You are going to see what you get for betraying your master foolish people!"

"No Cream," cried Amy, "TAILS!!!"

"What is…." started Tails, but Cream held the leaver as she tossed the fox the pin, "Oh my……"

* * *

THIS IS GETTING WORSE. CREAM REALLY ISN'T WHAT SHE SEEMS TO BE. STAY TUNED.

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17: Foolish

Chapter 17: Foolish

"Well, time to go bye bye!" called Cream as she dropped it.

Amy and Tails hit the ground.

"…………"

There was nothing.

Amy looked back up at Cream, "What in the world is going… ACK! ACK!"

"It's gas," weazzed Tails who instantly passed out.

Cream walked over toward Amy who was crouched down holding her nose.

"To bad for you this gas can also go through your eyes." said the rabbit laying a piece of paper on a lone table with something wrote on it.

"Cream…"

The rabbit simply laughed as she watched Amy's expression. Cream in the blink of an eye grew taller her ears where pulled behind with a hair piece. She wore red a skin tight blouse that stopped abover her belly button. She also wore apair of tight black jeans and a pair of leather black boots.

"I…can't…belive…this." choked Amy before passing out.

"Belive it missy." said Cream grabbing Amy and Tails by the back of their necks, "Foolish idiots to bring before Mephiles."

Cream sneered as she pulled out the purple chaos emerald Mephiles had gave her, "CHAOS CONTROL." Instantly the three disappeared.

* * *

"Male or Female?"

"It really doesn't matter Shadow," said Sonic, "As long as they taste like chilidogs."

"You idiot! You can't have them any more!" screamed Shadow.

"Yeah that's right. Cause someone blew the freaking diner up!"

"Come on."

The two then slipped behind an alley way.

"Look Sonic. You know we are both famous around here, I know how we can get a couple ladies.."

"What about Amy?"

"Look we are not here to court them you idiot! We are here to feast on them."

"Okay." said Sonic.

"Okay, now we need to keep and eye out for…"

"Shadow, just quit babbling and lets find something." chimed Sonic.

"Grrr…" growled Shadow, "I have a good mind on letting you figure it out yourself."

"Finnally you say something that makes sense." commented Sonic.

"Can it blue berry!"

"Old Man!"

"Pig!"

"I'm not a pig I'm a hedgehog," said Sonic, "If you haven't noticed."

"Well you are about to be dead meat." said Shadow getting ready to leap at Sonic, "And Amy's not here to stop me."

Sonic doged Shadow as he lept toward him in the alley way.

The blue hedgehog jumped and was now running along on the walls, "Hey old man you can do better than that!"

Shadow smirked as he lunged toward Sonic and his fist came incontact with the blue hedgehog's stomach. It sent him flying down the alley way smacking him aginst the brick wall.

"Now who's the old man?" asked Shadow who was crouched down.

"You still are!!!"

The onyx hedgehog looked up to see a blue streak come right at him knocking him out of the alley way and onto the side walk. (Which scared a few people.)

"Oh my!" cried one lady, "It's Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Yes it is," called another.

"I love you." said a little girl poking Shadow's shoulder, "I have your dollie."

"I'm a big fan…"

"All right," said Sonic laughing,"This is my cue to scram."

He started tip toeing away.

"Hey!" called Shadow, "But Sonic is right in that alley way.

He pointed at Sonic who instantly froze.

"I bet he'd love to give you his autograph."

"Really?" cried another lady with hearts in her eyes.

"I want his autograph."

"Me too!"

The crowd then packed into the alley way, which blocked Sonic's exit. Shadow stared back at the trapped blue hedgehog who's eyes were narrowed with anger.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Sonic.

"Have fun." mouth Shadow at Sonic, as he took off to go find his own food.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long Since I updated this story. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18:I'm Sorry

Chapter 18: I'm Sorry

Amy and Tails laid out on the bottom of the cave floor.

"Wake up you idots," yelled Mephiles while smacking the two in the back of the head.

Amy slowly opened her eyes, "Huh?"

"What's going on?" asked Tails.

"What's going on is you three vampires betrayed your master and were wanting to rebel."

"Really?" asked Amy who pushed herself up, "What makes you think that?"

"They don't think about it." said Rouge who just walked in, "They know."

"You!!!" screamed Amy.

"Yes. Me" said Rouge, "I saw you turn Sonic into one of us, and over heard you saying you were wanting to rebel."

"Well why kidnap me?" asked Amy, "And besides I told them it wasn't gonna work anyway."

"And you are right Amy," said Mephiles, "It won't, but even so why did you disobey my orders. I told you to kill Sonic."

"Well Mephiles, technically she did." said Tails.

"Can it fox."

"Why can't any one remember my name is Tails not FOX?"

"Like Tails said I killed him!" screamed Amy.

"I meant to kill him, kill him. Not turn him into a vampire."

"Why would just want to go aginst Mephiles words?" asked Cream walking up and talking in a more grown up femine voice.

"Woah!" cried Tails.

"I guess you don't understand rebellion do you?" snapped Rouge.

"Hey don't get so crabby with me." said Cream.

"Then don't start Bunny!"

"Oh Rouge, I don't start. I finish."

"Just shut up."

"Anyway," said Amy, "Why did you kidnap us and not Sonic and Shadow?"

"Well even you two are smart enough to figure this one out." said Mephiles, "You see the two hate each others guts so much that they are bound to try to finish each other off, and for you two, well think of something."

Mephiles smirked as he wrapped his arm around Cream as they walked deeper into the cave.

* * *

Sonic, after being bombarded by adoring fans was starting to get really hungry.

Every one had left, except for one woman.

"Why are you still here?" asked Sonic shooting a very confused look at the woman, but also at the same time trying to control his hunger.

"Sonic the hedgehog, I've always been a fan of you," sighed the lady, "but last night I snuck to your house."

"Did you break in?!?"

"No. I peeked in through the window." the woman hung her head, "It was your bedroom window."

"Did you see or hear anything?" asked Sonic.

"Yes," said the lady, "Everything."

* * *

Shadow after finishing off a homeless man ran back toward Sonic's house.

"Amy?" called Shadow as he looked around, "Amy?"

Shadow slightly jumped when a red echina popped up from the couch, "What are you doing here?"

" I was wondering the same thing." said the onyx hedgehog.

"I live here with Sonic and Tails."

"Any way have you seen Amy?"

"She left a note on the side table saying that she and Tails went to go get something to eat." replied Knuckles.

"Arent' you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?" asked Shadow walking into the living room.

"It'll be fine." said Knuckles standing up, "I don't think any body is going to steal it while I'm gone."

Shadow smirked, "Well I guess I better not tell you what Sonic told me yesterday."

Knuckles turned toward Shadow, "And what's that?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Look!" screamed Knuckles, "Get on with it! I don't have all day!"

"Long story short, he told me after he came here and left. He'd go and break that emerald of yours just to get you out of the house." lied Shadow.

"Oh the nerve of that guy!"

"Well if I were you I'd try to stop him before he left here."

Knuckles' muzzle was about as red as his quills.

"Well if you don't mind, can I take a rest on the couch?" asked Shadow.

"Sure," growed the Echina, "I'll pound that hedgehog six feet under."

"_I'm going to enjoy this." _thought Shadow to himself as he laid out on the couch and propped his feet on the arm of it. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

* * *

"You know I can't let you go now." saod Sonic walking deeper in to an alley way, "Since you know just what I am now."

"Yes. I know that was the part I was afaid of."

"Wellif it makes you feel better, you'll be my first victim." Sonic felt like a real idiot.

"Really?" asked the lady, "I guess that's a little better, for a big fan."

"But, I really don't want to do this."

The lady then dropped to the ground as she grabbed Sonic's shoulders, "But you must! You will really die if you don't."

"Okay, I won't ever be able to live this one down," said Sonic, "But if I have to do it, it must be done."

The lady nodded slightly.

"But before I do kill you, may I ask. What is your name?"

"Haley."

"Well Haley," said Sonic slowly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "I will try to make this as painless as possible, but I can't promise any thing."

He smiled as he looked deep into her eyes. Her gaze was now fixed. Slowly with out saying a word she tilted her head to the side. Sonic watched astonished as he saw her heart beating from where the blood was flowing through the vein in her neck.

"Is she in a trance?" Sonic asked himself. He always heard that vampires had the ability to seduce people and put them in a trance, "Oh well."

Sonic wrapped his gloved palm around her face pulling it even harder, where the jugular stuck out more.

His eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry."

Then with a quick blow the blue hedgehog struck the womans neck. She only let out a small cry, as Sonic slowly drained her life away.

When finished he slowly laid her on the ground and licked his lips.

"That wasn't that bad." said Sonic cutting his eyes around.

" I still don't like the idea." He sighed as he picked the womans limp body and dashed out of the city as quick as he could.

Out of respect Sonic buried the body under an oak tree in the Mystic Ruins, where only he knew of. He's made a wooden cross from a few branches and vines and placed it at the head.

"I truly am sorry Haley." said Sonic staring at the grave, "It wasn't my fault I was turned into such a monster."

Sonic then turned around, "Now. Let me go home and see what ole Knuckles is up too."


	19. Chapter 19: Cream's Tale

Chapter 19: Creams Tale

"WHAT?!? REALLY?"

Amy, Tails, and Rouge, jumped from the sudden break of silence.

"What's Mephiles screaming for?" asked Amy.

"I dunno." said Rouge.

Cream walked from the back, "Well that was unexpected."

"What?" asked Amy.

"He passed out."

"Why?"asked Tails.

"Is this twenty questions?" asked Cream.

"No I was just wondering there really isn't any way he'd pass out. Mephiles isn't weak."

Cream just chuckled. "He passed out from happiness."

"How?"

"Well I told him some news."

"What kind of News?" asked Amy.

"Before I tell you about what I said, I believe I should tell you how Mephiles and I came to be with each other. You see Mephiles and I are about the same age."

"What?!?" asked Tails astonished.

"Its true." stated Cream, "It all started when we met nearly 2000 years ago. I was 18 and he was 20."

*Flash Back*

Cream stood in the lobby of a research facility, some one had volunteered her for an experiment she knew nothing about. After five minutes of standing there a door to her left opened and through it stepped a male hedgehog. His Skin color was a turquoise color, the tips of his quills were a lighter color than his skin color, and he had a white a tuft of fur on his chest and a pair of bright green eyes. He wore a pair of white gloves and had a pair of black and light blue tennis shoes with light blue straps a crossed them.

"Hi." said Cream slowly as the hedgehog took his place beside her.

"Hey." said the hedgehog with a deep voice.

"My name is Cream." said the rabbit, "I guess you are the person doing this experiment with me."

"I guess so," stated the hedgehog, "My friend volunteered me for this, he said they would pay well for it, and I need the money, I just got my own place and it is hard to keep up with the payments. By the way my name is Mephiles. Mephiles the Hedgehog."

"Yeah my friend did the same thing," said Cream, "And nice to meet you."

"Do you have any idea what this experiment is for any way?" asked Mephiles.

"No. All I heard was they needed two very healthy male and female creatures." replied Cream, "I'm kind of scared."

"It's okay. I'll be sure nothing hurts you." said Mephiles smiling, "I might not know you much, but I still help a kind person in need."

A lady with a long white lab coat walked in, "Alright Mr. Mephiles and Mrs. Cream. Please follow me."

Both Cream and Mephiles walked through a wooden door and the lady lead the two into a metal chamber with a thick steel door.

Inside the Chamber things were pitch black, their eyes couldn't adjust because there wasn't any light.

"Chaos testing number 1." A voice echoed through the chamber.

All of a sudden a bright light filled the room, and their sources were from seven different areas of the small chamber.

"AH! What is that?" asked Cream covering her eyes.

"It's Chaos Emeralds," screamed Mephiles, "They are using us as experiments with Chaos Energy."

"It hurts my head." cried Cream as the light and the power of the emeralds grew brighter engulfing the two in bright light.

Mephiles collapsed to the ground, "My LEGS!!!"

Cream cried out in shock as she was his legs were now completely gone and were now replaced with strange flames. His turquoise skin looked like it was being burned as it turned into a dark purple. His eyes were turning red and blood shot.

"GAH!!!" Mephiles's hand clenched into a fist as he looked up at Cream, "You…are…shrinking."

"What?" Cream looked down to see her teenage body shrink down to the size of a four year old, her clothes now looked like she had went into her mother's closet instead of hers.

Tears started forming in Mephiles's eyes as his skin at his elbow and the tips of his finger tips. Then crystal deposits formed on the tips of his fingers and quills and the bone between his arm and elbow completely disappeared.

"What is happing?" asked Cream who was in tears as she dropped to the ground to Mephiles side who then instantly screamed when she realized his mouth was gone, it had sunk and the skin grew back over it. Mephiles let out a cry right before passing out.

"Please, make this stop." Cream begged quietly draping herself over Mephiles, "Please."

Instantly the harsh lights disappeared.

*End*

"See when the experiment was over, the people of my town considered us both freaks so we left. Soon Mephiles and I realized that the effects of that experiment gave us abilities that no ordinary creature had. Mephiles could transform out of his new crystal form in to shadows, and if a shade his him, he could copy the figure. I realized I could change my age from a new born infant to an old lady."

"So what else happed?" asked Tails.

"Well after we had left and found our powers we realized we had more in common than we had realized. We soon fell in love and got married, but something went wrong. See where we were living, there wasn't any other people there, so we didn't realize how time had past. Mephiles was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was sealed up in the Scepter of Darkness."

"You mean that thing Shadow and Rouge Broke?" asked Tails.

"Yes Tails." replied Cream, "After that I was grief struck, and I lived my life for a few more years alone, that was until I came a crossed Vanilla."

"Your mother?"

"No, she's not my biological mother." said Cream, "See I had heard she had just lost her baby to S.I.D.S. and was terribly heart broken. So I took what little money I had and I bought a basket and blanket, and placed it outside her door. I then knocked on it right before shrinking down to an infant. For the past four years I was her baby."

"I'm still wondering how you have been able to trick us all this time and how did you know about Mephiles's return?" asked Amy.

"Well you know when Shadow and Rouge released him from that scepter a few months ago, I didn't know about it. See, it was about a month ago, you, Tails and Sonic, were off fighting Robotnik when he showed up. I had just woke up from a nap and was in the living room watching the T.V. when I heard a knock at the door. So I walked and opened it. When I saw Mephiles standing there I was astonished, it had been over twenty years since I saw him last. I didn't even change out of my four year old form, I jumped straight into his arms."

"It must have sucked that you couldn't kiss him."

"I was used to it, we usually would have rubbed noses." laughed Cream, "But we both knew he had to stay out of sight, because he told me what his plan was. Which I realized he had turned evil and renamed himself Mephiles the Dark, but that didn't affect me as long as he still loved me I didn't care. So every time you were out of the house he showed himself, see when you'd show up he'd become my shadow."

"So Mephiles has been living in my house this whole time and I didn't even know it?"

"Yes precisely." said Cream, " Now, a few things happened… and for what I told Mephiles earlier, I told him that he was going to be a father. To twins."

* * *

**Should we Be Surprised, but YAY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20:Slayer

Chapter 20: Slayer.

Sonic slowly walked up toward his house. The blue hedgehog was shocked when he saw a red blur fly past him as he opened his door.

"What the?"

"I won't let you get away." screamed Knuckles holding his fists up, "Of all the low down things you have done to me, what you are planning is the lowest."

"Planning what do you mean planning? I'm not planning a single thing. All I wanted to do was see how you were doing."

"You were?"

"Yes." said Sonic, "What were you thinking I wanted to do?"

"Well I heard you wanted to destroy the master emerald." said Knuckles.

"Now Knuckles, how stupid are you? I would never do that, and besides, I'm not strong enough to any way."

"But that's not what Shadow said."

"Shadow?"

"Yeah he's in the house."

"Oh that Tyrant!!!" Sonic turned and stormed into the house and into the living room where Shadow laid on the couch.

"Knuckles you are a Snitch." said the black hedgehog with his eyes still shut.

Sonic ran around the couch and angrily grabbed Shadow's chest fur, pulling him up.

"What in the Hell are you trying to pull Shadow?!?"

The black hedgehog simply started to where Sonic was grabbing him, "You better pray hard hedgehog. You never grab me by my fur and live another day."

"Uh….I…got to…pick up some crackers from the store, Bye!" Knuckles then ran out of the house, "I want nothing to do with that!"

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Amy stood up, "Wow."

"Yeah, but the reason he passed out was I'm not only having one child but two."

"Two?" asked Tails.

"Yes twins. A boy and a girl."

"Double wow."

Rouge who stood in the corner, "I need to go ahead and stop this before it gets too late." She then turned and flew out of the cave.

"So what are you planning on naming them?" asked the pink hedgehog, trying her best to make her forget the fact they were hostages"

"The boy, Iblis Drayce, and Solaris Anne."

"Typical." said Tails under his Breath.

Mephiles came slowly staggering from the back of the cave, "Cream…are you sure?"

"Yes Mephiles, I'm pregnant with twins. We are having a family…can you believe it?" she embraced the crystalline hedgehog.

* * *

Knuckles shook his head as he laid on the edge of the Master Emerald alter and staring at the sky. "What has gotten into every body lately?" he asked himself out loud.

"I can tell you that." Rouge's voice called out from the bottom of the altar's steps.

"You!" Knuckles sat up and watched as the bat started walking up the steps, "What are you doing here?"

Rouge looked around as she continued walking, "I'm here to answer that question, what's going on and what has gotten into everybody. You know…it seems strange, that you don't know who you are really living with."

"I'm living with the same people I've lived with for years." replied the echidna.

"Nope. Wrong!" snapped the bat flying forward and knocking Knuckles to the concrete slab.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not here to hurt you nor take the emerald; I'm here to inform you that the people you are living with are Vampires."

"Vampire? Ha. What have you been smoking? There is no such thing as…"

She pushed down harder on his chest.

"I'm one too." she bared her teeth.

"You're a bat." said Knuckles, "Your teeth are meant to be that sharp."

"No Knuckles, I was a fruit bat." said Rouge, "I'm a vampire."

"Oh yeah, if you're such the vampire. Prove it."

"Very well." Rouge in a flash was gone.

"Whoa."

Instantly she reappeared with a man, a bum that Knuckles saw who lived on a corner in Station Square.

"What are you…?"

"With out hesitation Rouge bit into the victim's neck and Knuckles watched in astonishment as she drained the helpless man's live away.

She then pulled away gasping for air. Her mouth was covered in the crimson liquid as she jerked her head up toward the Echidna, "If you don't want this fate or any one to share this same fate either, you listen to me."

"To every word I will." said Knuckles shaking, "What do you want?"

"I need your help to rebel against the other vampires that are associated with you, along with their master."

"How can I do such a thing to something so powerful?"

"You have natural fighting skills don't you?" asked Rouge wiping her mouth.

"Yes. I do."

"Then good." She handed the Echidna a wooden stake, "Use your imagination and train. Slayer."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
